The Things We Do For Love
by IzabellaRiddle
Summary: Some people say that when you're in love you would do anything for that person...John and Rodney find out just how far they'll go for love...contains McShep slash. Written by Z.
1. The Things We Do For Love

Arcturus was when it started but how would it end.

"Dr. Rodney McKay you are here by stripped of your position as head of the science department. You will be escorted back to Earth by the Dedalus," Colonel Caldwell read from the orders.

Rodney stood up looking from Elizabeth to me. In that one-second his eyes went from bright blue to pure ice. He steeled his jaw, turned on his heel and walked out of the briefing room.

Everyone sat in shock, we had expected Rodney to scream and yell but he had just left without a word. I shivered inside knowing they were making a mistake. Elizabeth and Caldwell talked about Dr. Radek Zelenka taking over Rodney's position in the lab and Lt. Matthews would replace him on my team. I didn't join in the conversation.

I can't believe their doing this to Rodney. Atlantis need's Rodney here he's saved us more times than I can remember. I fought so hard to keep him here but I could only do enough to keep this announcement from being made in front of the entire Atlantean population.

When the meeting was dismissed I headed to Rodney's lab. It had been three hours since he had walked out of the meeting but I know he's here.

I walked in and my jaw dropped Rodney had just finished writing something. As I stood in the doorway he shut down his computer picked up the huge stack of files and walked over to Dr. Z's lab table. He dropped the stack onto his deck and Dr. Z looked up.

"Good luck Radek you'll need it," he said then walked out the door pushing past me without a word.

"Rodney wait," I yelled after him

"No Colonel I have goodbye's to make and very little time to make them," he said and started to walk again.

He walked off in the direction of the infirmary and I headed to the weapons range. I checked out a 9mm and headed over to the shooting ring. I just started shooting pretending the target was Colonel Caldwell. The man had started out here by trying to take Liz's job then he tried to take mine and now he was taking Rodney away from his home on Atlantis, his job, his friends, his team, and me.

**Two Hours Later**

Rodney would beam up to the Dedalus in thirty minutes and then I wouldn't see him again. I went to find Rodney, when he wasn't in the infirmary, his room, or his lab so I connected with the city. There isn't much time I have to find him before he leaves. I began searching the city room by room using my gene to make the censors more accurate.

Finally I found him on our favorite balcony. I got in the nearest transporter hitting the area closet to the balcony. I bolted out of the lift almost knocking over Lorne who was about to get into the transporter and took off down the hallway running as fast as I could. Lorne yelled something to me but I didn't stop to listen or respond to him.

I burst out onto the balcony to find Rodney leaning again the rail looking out at the city and the ocean.

"You weren't going to say goodbye," I asked softly

Rodney turned around when he recognized my voice his eyes went from ice back to blue. Within less than thirty seconds I was standing next to him at the rail.

"Don't you get it John…" he said tears starting to run down his face, "I cant say goodbye to you. I don't want to, you mean to much to me."

"God Rodney I don't want you to leave but I couldn't stop them," I said starting to cry as well.

"I know you tried, damn I don't want to leave," Rodney said," I wish I had told you sooner about the Ancients failure maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Rodney I shouldn't have let you get away from yourself. It's more my fault then yours," I said

"Colonel Caldwell to Dr. McKay we'll be ready to bring you aboard in a few minutes," he said on Rodney's COM loud enough that I could hear him.

"Whenever is fine," Rodney said his voice deadly cold even though his eyes were filled with pain.

"Well call when we are ready," he said closing the private line

"I don't have a lot of time John their almost ready to go," Rodney said

"I wish I could come with you," I told him

"I know you do but you have to stay here to protect Atlantis. Just please don't get yourself killed," he pleaded

"I will try my best Rodney," I said trying to smile but it didn't quite make it

"Its almost time for me to go John," he said. He stepped back about two steps and in that second the sky opened and the rain that had been coming all day came pouring down on us.

"Wait," I said taking two steps closer to him. I pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. I held him tightly not wanting to let him go, "Rodney I love you, I always will, remember that."

"I love you too John and I wont forget you," he said

I pulled back from the hug placing my hands on his cheeks wiping the tears away with my thumbs. I leaned in and kissed him. A second later he responded bringing his hands up to run his fingers through my hair.

We split apart and we both smiled for a second. Both of us were crying tears running down our faces as we just stood looking at each other. Rodney and I head been drawn to each other from the very beginning. He is my best friend and more.

He smiled once more and he was gone in a flash of white light.

I went to the railing looking out to the west pier. Standing there I watched as the Dedalus engines flared to life and it lifted off the pier. Clutching the rail I watched as it rose higher into the sky taking Rodney with it. I just hope I live long enough to see him again.

**Two Hours Later**

I was startled out of my reverie when I heard the balcony door open. I have been starring at the sky watching the stars as they blink into sight about the city. The rain stopped an hour ago but i'm still soaking wet.

"Colonel Sheppard what are you doing out here," the intruder asked

"Nothing," I said quietly

Carson came over to the railing and stood beside me.

"We'll all miss Rodney Colonel but all your going to do is catch a cold if you stay out here," Carson said placing a hand on my arm.

"I cant do this without him Carson, I cant put my life on the line when the people that run this project are the ones that took him away from the place that has become our home," I said ruefully

"John I know Rodney is your best friend but there was nothing more you could do then you had already don't," Carson said

"Rodney is not just my best friend," I told him my eyes beginning to tear again, "he's more than that to me."

"What are you talking about Colonel," Carson asked

"I love him," I answered turning to face him before walking off the balcony headed for my room.

**Change POV: Rodney McKay**

I left the bridge immediately after they beamed me up heading to the quarters assigned to me. I opened the door stepping inside to find my stuff already on my bunk. I locked the door from the inside knowing that everyone would leave me alone for the two weeks it will take to get back to Earth.  
I pulled out my personal laptop, booting it up. I sat sown at the desk and typed out an email to Carson asking him to look after John. When my desktop background came up I shuddered then smiled. The picture was taken by Aiden; in it John and I are at the shooting range. He's standing behind me helping me correct my aim at the target. That was the day I first realized John and I might someday be more than friends. It happened a couple days after the whole Kolya incident on Manera, he was helping me perfect my aim.

Aiden had given it to me for my last birthday because it was the first time I ever managed to hit the target. He also gave me a copy of all the pictures he took of our team.

John stood so close to me that day helping me steady my shaking hand. He never did find out that he was the reason that my hand was shaking.

**Twenty Days Later**

I finally got out of the mountain today. My first order of business was calling a couple of universities in Canada to try and find an open position. I was offered one at the University of Vancouver and accepted it immediately knowing it is a good school. Their term starts in two weeks so I set up transportation and started looking for an apartment in Vancouver setting up a few viewings.

The next morning I left for Vancouver landing in mid-afternoon. The food on the plane would have been good if we hadn't hit turbulence. I had decided during my two weeks on the Dedalus that I would get back to my life right away and not wait for the military to plead with me to come back to Atlantis.

The next morning I put on a pair of tan khakis and a long sleeved white shirt with a blue short-sleeved t-shirt over it. I hailed a cab and gave him the building at the school I needed to get to.

The receptionist told the headmaster I had arrived; I was shown in and took a seat in the chair he offered.

"Dr. McKay it's nice to meet you," he said shaking my hand, "it is a pleasure to have you here."

"It's good to be here Headmaster Whyatt," I told him recognizing the man from a journal a few years back.

"How would you like to teach advanced Astrophysics? It's once class every Monday and Thursday and only about thirty students," Whyatt asked

"I'd love it," I answered

"I'll ask Brigitte to show you your room and you can start setting up your curriculum," he said

"Thanks sir," I said smiling brightly

"I do have one question," he stated

"What is it," I prompted

"What happened three years ago why did you just disappear from the scientific community," he asked

"For the last three years I have been working with the US. Government on an extremely top secret project," I told him

"Sounds interesting," Whyatt said laughing

"That it was," I said morosely

"Well I'll let you get on with your day Dr. McKay," he said

"Once again thank you for everything," I said shaking his hand when he stood.

He walked out with me and asked his secretary to show me to my classroom. The room is an auditorium like setting with the desks on risers in a semi-circle around a podium and white board.

I looked around in awe noticing that the woman was studying me. The woman is tall with long black hair and bright green eyes.

"We skipped the formal introduction," I said turning to her holding out my hand "Dr. Rodney McKay, it's nice to meet you."

"Brigette DeLance," she said taking my hand, "it's nice to meet you as well."

"I hate to cut this short but I have a few apartments to go see," I told her

"Of course," she said, "see you at the start of term."

"See you then," I replied as she left the room

I looked around content for the first time since leaving Atlantis. I reached into my back pocket pulling out a small picture the only one of John I have that isn't on the computer. Looking at it for a second I sighed putting it back where it was hoping he was okay.

**Two Weeks Later: First Day of Term**

"All students and staff are requested to attend an assembly in the auditorium in half and hour for the introduction of new staff members." Headmaster Whyatt announced over the COM.

I looked up from my computer not expecting it but also not surprised by it. I shut down my computer then finished my cup of coffee. Looking into the mirror I straightened my clothes a little and left my classroom locking the door behind me.

I made my way slowly to the auditorium filing in with a class of undergrads. I went and took a seat in the front row.

Brigette came over and told me quickly that the headmaster would like me to have a seat on stage so everyone could see me when he introduced me. I nodded and followed her up on stage to sit beside the headmaster twenty minutes later all the students were seated and Whyatt stood walking to the podium.

He raised his hand for quiet and in a few seconds the room was silent.

"Welcome to another year everyone. I wanted to take this time to introduce the newest addition to the teaching staff Dr. Rodney McKay who will be taking over Advanced Astrophysics," he announced turning to me

Everyone clapped for a minute or so then I returned to my seat. Whyatt dismissed everyone and I headed back to my classroom waiting for my students to arrive. Soon the bell rang for class. When everyone was seated I turned on my laptop, which I had hooked up to the projector to display notes I had made on the class curriculum for this term.

"Welcome to Advanced Astrophysics my name is Dr. McKay. Everyone get ready to take some notes. We will be discussing what I plan to teach and expect from you this term," I announced

I turned to the screen seeing the background come up. I had to wait three minutes for everything to finish loading. I smiled at the picture remembering the day it was taken.

"Wow Dr. McKay who's the hotty," a girl in the front row said loudly and several girls agreed with her.

"Lt. Colonel John Sheppard USAF and he will not be a discussion topic in this class ever is that understood," I said harshly thought in my mind I agreed with her. The picture is one of my favorites. John had taken me to the mainland for a mini-vacation. In the picture John's in a wet suit that is unzipped with the top half pulled off. On his left side he is holding up a long surfboard. He had just come out of the water so he was soaking wet.

I clicked on the notes link and left them to write the rest of the period. Telling them of my rules, regulations, and expectations. When they left an hour later they seemed to look forward to being in my class.

"Uh Dr. McKay," I looked up to see the girl from earlier standing in front of my desk

"Something I can help you with Miss Brown," I asked

"I just wanted to apologize Professor for my earlier outburst," she said sheepishly

"Apology accepted just see it doesn't happen again," I told her

"Absolutely," she said smiling, "see you Thursday Dr., McKay."

"See you then," I told her as she left the room

Later that afternoon I paid the cabbie when he dropped me off at my apartment. I headed up three floors to my flat.

I spent the night on my laptop. When I checked my email my jaw dropped. I deleted the junk mail and things I didn't need first then focused on three emails that obviously came from SGC personnel. I opened the first one beginning to read it slowly.

Dear Dr. McKay,

Rodney I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for the way everything worked out. I also wanted to tell you that Jack, Sam and I tried to stop them but the President's mind could not be changed. With Jack's permission I would like to keep you updated on the Atlantis project if that is okay with you.

Sincerely,

Dr. Daniel Jackson

I opened a new message and addressed it to Daniel.

Dear Dr. Jackson,

Although I don't wish to be kept up to date on the project I would although request a notification of death's as many of the Atlantis personnel are friends. Thanks for trying to help, thank the General and Sam for me as well.

Sincerely,

Dr. Rodney McKay

I opened the second one to find it full of pictures from Lt. Ford. I smiled at the different pictures. Most were of John with pictures of Teyla, Ronon, Radek, Carson and himself mixed in. looking at them up close I noticed that although John is smiling his most amazing smile the one I had fallen in love with his eyes weren't in it. I could see the pain behind his mask. I was the only one who got to see behind that mask and it hurts to see it there again. Opening a file on my computer I placed all of the pictures into the file before closing the email.

The third one I opened was from Carson.

Rodney,

Hey Rodney how are you doing? I emailed you because I am worried about Ly Colonel Sheppard. Since you left over a month ago he has been withdrawn and quiet.

He told me something about what happened between the two of you and I am afraid for him. The only person he really talks to anymore is Aiden and the rest of your team. Aiden wont tell me what about. He refuses to talk to Elizabeth no matter what. You really are needed here greatly Rodney. All of us miss you even Liz and we hope tat the government will not regret this next time we have a problem.

Sincerely,

Carson Beckett

I sat there in complete shock. I had expected John to take my departure very hard but I had never thought I t would affect his job. I opened a new window and addressed it to John.

Dear John,

How are you? I'm sorry tit took so long to email you but I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to tell you not to worry about me. This week I started teaching Astrophysics class two days a week. The university of Vancouver is a nice place to teach and everyone has been really nice. Tell everyone hello for me. Remember John that I love you and will always, even if we're in two different galaxies. Stay safe and look after our friends.

Love always,

Rodney

I sent off the email hoping John would get it soon. I closed down my computer and headed to bed. That night I once again dreamt of John.


	2. Universities and Maple Leaves

**Four Months Later**

I'm starting to worry about John. I never received a response to my email and it worries me. I got up early this morning as today we start our studying for term papers.

I left the cab and headed straight to my classroom. When I got there I booted up my computer and waited for my students to arrive. Today would be a really long day. I stared at my calendar realizing what today is. To my surprise and hurt today is officially the first anniversary of the day John first told me he loved me and I returned the feelings whole-heartedly.

I nearly fell out of my chair when the phone rang.

"Hello," I said into the receiver

"Professor this is Brigette. Theirs a man here to see you," Brigette said

"Hey Brigette go ahead and send him down. Did he mention who he is," I asked

"No he just said he's an old friend. Rodney do you happen to know any Mounties," she replied chuckling

"Not that I know of just send him down to my class," I told her

"Sure thing, talk to you later Rodney," she said

"You too Brigette," I said handing up

While waiting for my visitor though I couldn't figure out who I could be. I studied the new desktop background I had up. It is a picture of John, Carson, Radek, Teyla, Ronon, and Aiden standing on my favorite balcony over looking the sea.

"Man was it cold that day," a voice said from the only doorway in and out of the room. I turned around and gasped

"John," I said standing up

We took three steps towards each other both of us pulling the other into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my god I missed you," he said

"I missed you to John but I have a couple questions," I said pulling back

"Before I answer any questions I want to do something," with that said he leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Wow, okay question number one what are you doing back on Earth, two what are you doing here, and three what's with the uniform," I asked

"Okay firstly I am on earth because I requested leave, secondly I came to see you, and three I switched my citizenship," he told me matter-of-factly.

"What," I muttered bewildered

"I worked it out with the Canadian government to switch my citizenship from American to Canadian while maintaining my rank in the military. I am now a royal Canadian Mountie. I came to bring you home," he said

"I can't go back to Atlantis the US government assured me I would never be able to return," I said mournfully

"Oh but they are not in charge of Atlantis is such a capacity now. Atlantis is now the first established Terran colony off world. Elizabeth has been elected Governor and is allowed to hire anyone she sees fit to have in Atlantis and the government can not over rule her decision," John explained

"I can go back," I said tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Yeah we can go home," he said pulling me into a kiss once more. He pulled back when the bell rang to signal the next class would start in five minutes.

"I have a class coming in John but I would love it if you would like to stay," I said smiling to him

"I'd love to," he said pulling a chair up to the table. He leaned back inn the chair propping his feet on the table and removed his hat setting it on his boots. He ran his fingers through his hair real fast making it stand on end.

My students filed in not one of them failing to notice the Mountie sitting so comfortably in the chair at the table.

When the bell rang for the start of class I raised my hand for silence. Everyone stopped talking immediately. They had learned very quickly that I didn't go for nonsense. They didn't know that the only person that could get me to participate in nonsense was now sitting in the front of my class.

"Welcome to class everyone. I would like to introduce Lt. Colonel John Sheppard of the Royal Canadian mounted police. He will be watching our class today," I said

All the girls batted their eyes at John and he flashed the room the smile he used for trade negotiations. I turned to walk to the podium.

I bent down to be level with his ear, "don't even think about it Kirk," I said quietly smirking

"Wouldn't dream of it babe," he said just as low as I did smirking at my nickname.

After 15 minutes it became clear that my students were paying attention to John and not myself so I stopped talking for a moment.

"Take a break for a minute everyone," I said then turned to take a seat next to John, "hey John what would you say to a little Q and A."

"Sounds like fun," he said, "within the non-disclosure though remember."

"Of course," I replied to him

"Good," he laughed

"Okay class since no one is interested in a lecture today least of all me for the rest of the period with the Colonel's assent we will be having some Q&A time," I told the class

Hands immediately went into the air.

"Mrs. Brown," I said

"My question is for Colonel Sheppard," she said

"Shoot," John said sitting up

"I was wondering if you would tell us how you met Dr. McKay," she asked

John laughed, "Sure it was three years ago. I was a chopper pilot stationed out of McMurdo Air Force base in Antarctica and Dr. McKay was overseeing a group of scientists at a nearby research facility."

"Next question Mr. O'Brien," I called

"Who are the people in your background picture Dr. McKay," he questioned

"They are member's of my team," I said, "we're a field team consisting of myself, Colonel Sheppard, Lt Aiden Ford, Dr. Carson Beckett our medic, Dr. Radek Zelenka an engineer, Teyla Emmagan and Specialist Ronon Dex who are our native guides."

"Awesome," several student said

"Yeah it's cool," John said

"Keep the questions coming I don't plan to call names but one at a time please," I said

"Colonel Sheppard on the first day of class Dr. McKay told us you were USAF. Why are you wearing a Mountie uniform," the question was asked

"There was a need to change my citizenship so I chose to become a Canadian," John said smiling at me.

Forty minutes later the bell rang and I dismissed the class. I quickly shut down my laptop and turned to find John watching me.

"What," I said

"I forgot you could be like this," he said

"Only around you John," I said brightly, "so are you staying with me."

"Huh," John said slightly confused

"Are you bunking with me or in a hotel," I asked

"Diffidently bunking with you, Canada gives me the creeps," he said smirking

"Yeah just remember your one of us now," I said laughing

"And I'm loving every minute of it," John said

**Change POV: John Sheppard**

Rodney and I grabbed a cab back to his apartment. He paid the cabbie and headed up the front steps. When he opened the door to his apartment I was shocked to find almost nothing inside.

There is a couch and a T.V in the living room, a small table in the kitchen, a midsize bathroom, a small bedroom and a larger one.

The one thing I realized with glee is that one wall of the main room is covered in pictures of our friends in Atlantis. All of them are ones that Aiden took. The one that is in the middle is the same one he has for the background on his laptop. Most of the pictures are of him and me though.

"Oh my god you have a picture of that," I asked pointing to the picture of me pushing him off the balcony.

"Yeah Aiden sent it to me a couple months ago. He found it in the Atlantean security footage and sent me a copy," Rodney said

"Awesome," I said.

That day was the first day I ever saw Rodney really have fun. He first woke my up then dragged me to a pier. Rodney made me shoot him in the leg to test an Ancient personal shield. An hour later he had me push him backwards off a balcony in the gate room. Elizabeth was so mad

"You want a beer," Rodney asked opening the fridge

"Sure," I answered taking a seat on the couch

Rodney handed over a beer and took a seat on the other side facing me, "so how's the new guy on the team working out," he asked

"Lt. Matthews is no longer a member of my team," I told him somewhat sadly, "one run in with Kolya and he wanted off the team. Elizabeth let us stay at four, reserving your spot of the team."

"Kolya again," he said reflexively running a hand over his right elbow

"Yeah and I'm proud to report that the bastard is dead," I said ruthlessly

"What happened," Rodney inquired

"He found us off world and he captured us yet again. Well we already had a plan set if that happened and so we went with that. When Ronon was about to tie him up so we could hand him over to Layden he made some snide comment about if we had finally gotten tired of you and I just went off. It was a week after you left and he crossed the line," I explained

"My god John," he said, "I'm glad he's dead. Saves me the trouble of doing it the next time he tries to feed you to a Wraith."

"Yeah and I don't have to worry about him trying to kill you either," I said

"So how long are you here for," he asked

"We are here for two weeks before we head back through the gate to Atlantis," I answered

"Cool," he said. He went on to tell me about how he wouldn't have to worry about finding a replacement at the college cause he only had the one class and it was only for the one semester.

We decided to watch a movie before going to sleep. Rodney put in Independence Day and I just starred at him.

"Independence Day," I asked humorsly. Knowing Rodney's affinity for hating movies that defied the laws of physics.

"Yeah I like Bill Pullman's speech at the end and Will Smith reminds me of you," Rodney said cheekily

"Will smith reminds you of me," I inquired

"Yeah the who Air Force flyboy suicide run thing," he answered

"I guess your right," I agreed

During the movie Rodney sat curled up next to me. I slung my arm over his shoulders holding him close to me. For the first time in more than six months I am finally happy.

**Two Weeks Later: POV: Aiden**

"Scheduled off world activation," Peter called, "it's Earth."

"Lower the shield," Elizabeth said smiling

I turned to the gate looking down over all the personnel of Atlantis who had gathered to welcome back Lt. Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay. A minute after the shield went down the two of them stepped through the wormhole.

"Welcome back to Atlantis," Elizabeth said walking down the stairs.

"It's good to be back," they both said smiling ear to ear

"Three cheers," Lorne yelled

"Hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray," the whole room erupted in cheers and applause.

Ronon, Teyla, Carson, Radek, and I headed down the stairs. The crowd parted knowing we wanted to greet our team members so they would wait.

"Welcome back Dr. McKay," Teyla said greeting him by touching her forehead to his in Athosian tradition

"It's good to be back," Rodney said

I turned to the Colonel and saluted, "sir," I said

"Ford at ease," he said laughing

I looked back to see Carson welcoming Dr. McKay back to Atlantis

"Hey Dr. McKay," I said in greeting

"Hey Lt," he said in return

"Welcome back Rodney and John," Dr. Weir says coming up to us

"Elizabeth," Dr. McKay said still seeming to be mad at her.

"It's good to be here," Sheppard said

Dr. Weir raised her hand to quiet everyone in the room, "Rodney, John to celebrate your return to our fair city we have a party set up in the mess hall."

"Sounds like fun," colonel Sheppard said

"Absolutely," Dr. McKay agreed

"Come on," I said and everyone seemed to follow me to the mess hall.


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Change POV: Evan Lorne**

I walked into the ballroom we found years ago looking out on the dance floor. I smiled upon seeing there in the middle the four couples that had become the legendary leaders of Atlantis.

Dancing to a slow song in each other's arms they are almost magical.

Everyone knows the story of General Sheppard who switched his citizenship to Canadian so he could be with Dr. McKay and had gone back to Earth to bring Dr. McKay back home to Atlantis. They are married now and have a small daughter name Marissa who they rescued from a culling of which she was the only survivor.

Beside them is Lt. Colonel Ford who also switched his citizenship years ago so he could still serve and be with his now husband Dr. Beckett.

Near them is Specialist Ronon Dex and his wife Teyla Emmagan-Dex. Both of them have always been close the only Pegasus natives to be on an SG team in the early years and on the flagship team at that. They have two boys who are older than Marissa. Merrick and Roan are very protective of Marissa just as their parents are of her fathers.

The final couple dancing out in the middle of the floor is the former Dr Elizabeth Weir and her husband Dr. Radek Zelenka. Their twin daughters Terra and Tanner are around the same age as Marissa and the three of them are the best of friends.

Everyone will always know the names of the eight people who raised Atlantis from the ocean and kept her alive all these years. They the rulers of the city the governor and her husband the second in command of the Atlantean science department, the Atlantean military commander and his husband the Commander of the Atlantean Science Department, the second in command of the Atlantean Military Contingent and his husband the Chief Atlantean Medical Officer, and the former runner and his wife the leaders of the Athosian mainland. The Pegasus Galaxy lives in peace these days thanks to the work of those that came to this galaxy all those years ago.


End file.
